


five minutes

by wintersweather



Series: look up [1]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: and if i'm wrong, just tell me why





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "five minutes" by the altogether!
> 
> also i don't know if this writing is Bad but it's past 3am so i am going to assume it is riddled with spelling errors and grammatical mishaps

Brian stared out the window of the plane. He was Brooklyn-bound.

"There's only two million more people in Brooklyn than Baltimore." Laura said to his left, smiling brightly as he turned to her. "Crazy, right?"

Brian nodded a little. "Yeah, no big deal there. Only two million." He said, trying to imagine two million people. God, he was fucked. Finding a job would be impossible and he'd be broke in three months and on his way back to Baltimore. A failure. 

It was a little grim.

\- - -

Brian cried when he got the job.

His cover letter was ridiculous, he knew it was when he sent the email. Mostly, he thought they would play it off as a joke. A little part of him told him he did _good_ , though, that at least they'd watch it. Maybe they'd get a kick out of it.

He couldn't keep the excited shake out of his voice when someone named Tara called him, told him he was the one. She said to come in Monday, gave him the address, congratulated him, and hung up. He sat at the table and sobbed out of joy, his phone loose in his hand. Laura and Jonah hugged him until he felt like he couldn't breathe.

\- - -

Brian felt a little like he was in a dream the first week at Polygon. Everyone was so _nice_ to him, showed him around, didn't make fun of him when he couldn't find the bathroom. He actually felt welcome.

For the first few weeks, they put him wherever he fit. Making intro music to new series, chiming in on ideas, joining the Jackbox videos. Some of it was sort of tedious, but as far as jobs went, it was probably the best one he'd had thus far.

He was toiling away on a Google doc when Pat sat next to him.

"Hey, are you busy?" Pat asked, tilting his head.

Brian glanced over. Pat was decently quiet around the office but he had a good sense of humor. And Brian only _sort of_ found him attractive. "I- uh - no. What's up?" He asked, closing the doc.

"I was gonna do a quick stream of No More Heroes since it's turning ten. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along." Pat paused, pushing his hair away from his face. "No one's really taught you about the live stream stuff yet, yeah?"

Brian nodded a little. Live streaming was different. If he said something stupid in a video, they could just edit it out. They couldn't edit the live stream. "I'd love to." He answered instead, mouth betraying his brain and better judgement. What was New York doing to him?

Pat smiled, a small one without showing his teeth. "Cool, I'll meet you in the live room in about 15 minutes, yeah?" He phrased it like a question as he stood up. Pat was taller than him and wore black jeans and combat boots and button-ups that fit him well. He looked cool all the time. 

Brian had a suspicion that his personality didn't match his style. 

Brian dressed like he had since freshman year of college. He liked t-shrts and jean jackets and khaki pants and his orange Converse that were getting more 'broken-down' than 'broken-in' at this point. He was trying to dress a little more business and a little less casual since getting his Official Job at Polygon. It wasn't going too hot for him yet.

He had 15 minutes to get his shit together for his first ever livestream one-on-one with Live Producer Patrick Gill. 

\- - -

The cameras were off and Brian had curled himself into a ball on the couch beside Pat. 

"The sun's going down." Pat noted, not turning towards Brian as he said it.

Brian didn't answer, watching Travis Touchdown run around onscreen. The stream wasn't so bad. Pat made him feel comfortable, even though Pat was possibly one of the most anxious people Brian had ever been sat next to. It was palpable.

The room was silent aside from the game and the console humming. "Pat?" Brian spoke finally, sitting up on the couch.

Pat paused the game, giving Brian his full attention. "What's up?"

"I really liked hanging out with you for this." Brian continued, hoping he didn't come across as awkward as he felt. 

Pat's smile seemed to reach his eyes this time. "Hey, it's mutual. We should do this again sometime."

Brian wished he knew how to phrase " _I'm dying to be around you and get to know you and also you're really beautiful_ " without it sounding weird. He settled on another inelegant nod. 

Pat unpaused his game and Brian took a deep breath. Maybe New York wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Thing i'm gonna do now! the altogether (brian and jonah's wonderful band) have six beautiful songs on spotify and i've had them on repeat for weeks.
> 
> anyway, i thought i might as well write lil stories based on the songs. not sure if they're gonna be connected though.
> 
> also i have like four stories in drafts because i keep writing 300ish words and abandoning them :^)


End file.
